The Bedrooms
by DoctorCampHogwarts
Summary: The recently regenerated Doctor has the TARDIS to himself. Clara is teaching and he's waiting for her. The Doctor starts to wander the TARDIS and stumbles upon the bedrooms of his old companions.
1. The Bedrooms

**This story was inspired by a picture of Twelve and Clara that someone drew. For the life of me, I can't find the picture or who drew it, but it was an amazing picture and I would like to giver credit to whoever drew it even if I don't know who it was. If I do end up finding the picture I'll post a link so you can see it. I hope you like my story. Enjoy.**

The Doctor wandered the TARDIS. Clara was still teaching and she wouldn't be done for a few hours, so the Doctor decided to explore. The TARDIS hadn't changed much since the Doctor had regenerated, but with new eyes, new ears, new tastebuds and a new nose, everything was different. The Doctor just wandered and let the TARDIS take him wherever she felt like it.

The TARDIS first led him to the pool. He stared into the depths of the pool and remembered a night from a lifetime ago when the pool had been in the library. He silently turned and walked out the door. The TARDIS soon led him to the karaoke bar. He looked at it with raised eyebrows. He didn't linger, but he wondered if this new body was good at karaoke. he walked into the library next. he stared at the shelves and shelves of books in awe. He looked at everything in wonder as he walked into the middle of the little sitting area. When he got to the middle, he frowned and glared.

"Now that's just showing off," he growled.

He quickly spun on his heel and walked out. He wandered for a bit longer until he reached a hallway. It was a hallway he knew well. He spent many a sleepless night in the room at the other end of the hallway, sitting in Clara's room and making sure her nightmares didn't come back. But now he stood on the other side of the hallway, looking at all his companions bedrooms.


	2. Rose's Bedroom

**Before I start this chapter, I was asked to describe the picture that inspired this story. If you've seen the picture of Twelve and Clara with the scarf, it's done by the same person. It shows Clara standing up and Twelve is on his knees hugging Clara's stomach. For some reason, the picture really stuck with me and so this story was born. Yay! If somebody can find it and send me a link, that would be great. I'll keep on looking, too. In the mean time, please read and review.**

The Doctor stood in front of the first door. It was the deeper blue of the TARDIS from when he had first met Rose. Near the top of the door, in four gold cursive letters, Rose's name marked the room as hers. Diagonally crossing the bottom of the door, the words "Bad Wolf" were scrawled in white paint. The Doctor studied the door in front of him for a few minutes before he reached out and opened the door.

The Doctor stepped in and turned around to close the door. He leaned his forehead against the cool surface of the door as he steeled himself. After a few minutes, he turned around and took in the room.

Rose's queen sized bed took up most of the room. The blue comforter, which was the same color as the door, was pushed back as if Rose had just gotten up that morning. Above her headboard, loads of photos made up a collage of her time in the TARDIS. There were photos of her and Mickey and Captain Jack and one with Sarah Jane, but most were of her with him or just him. Not this face, though, two different faces he had once had.

As the Doctor walked over to examine the photos more closely, his hand brushed against a jacket that was lying at the foot of the bed. He stopped and looked down at it. His knees gave out and he sat down on the bed as he picked up Rose's purple jacket. He remembered how much he had cried the night after Donna had seen it lying in the control room. Like he had done that night, he brought her jacket up to his face and breathed deeply. It still smelled like her. As he pulled the jacket away from his face, he saw a solitary tear fall onto the dark fabric. It was soon joined by a second and then a third. He quickly set Rose's jacket down and brushed the tears away.

He looked up to take in the rest of the room and saw the two words painted on the wall across from the footboard of Rose's bed. "Run!" and Allons-y!" adorned her wall in large white letters. Probably painted on with the same paint as on her door. He remembered the day from lifetimes ago when he had grabbed her hand in that warehouse and told her to run. Little did her know that that simple word said to that one girl would change his life forever. He silently studied the second word on her wall. He remember saying it loads centuries before.

"Allons-y," he whispered.

So he got up and left.


	3. Martha's Bedroom

He closed Rose's bedroom door and stared across the hall at Martha's. Her door was a deep chestnut brown that had a plaque with Martha's name on it. The plaque reminded him of the plaques in hospitals that had the doctor's names on them. The Doctor crossed the hall and opened the door.

He stepped inside and looked around. There wasn't much left, since she had taken most of it when she left. The bookshelf that had once held medical textbooks and magazines that the TARDIS had updated regularly, sat empty. Her light pink comforter was pulled up to her pillow as if she had made the bed that morning. The Doctor saw something glint silver on her pillow and walked over to pick it up.

He held her phone in his hand. She hadn't phoned in a while. Not since the Daleks. he wondered how she was doing. He wondered if her should phone her or at least go see her, but thought better of it. She had only ever met the one face and he wanted to keep it that way.

He quickly set Martha's phone back on her pillow and walked out before the guilt could consume him.

**I'm sorry this chapter was so short. It's funny how it seems longer on paper. I hope you liked it.**


	4. Donna's Bedroom

**Sorry for the update delay. I've been having some technical difficulties and so I wasn't able to update when I wanted to, but I found the picture! Yay! If you want to see it, I'll put the link on my profile thing for you guys.**

**So, I was a little wrong in the description as it wasn't done by the same person who did the one with the scarfs and I apologize for that. I have no clue why I thought it was done by the same person. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

The Doctor watched Donna's bedroom door for a few minutes. He studied the burnt orange door and her name spelled in bright yellow stars. The Doctor laughed at the clumsily carved "Spartacus" underneath her name. After she had calmed a bit after Pompeii, she had carved it there as a reminder. He quickly opened the door and stepped inside.

Donna had left everything behind. Clothes were strewn everywhere as if Donna still slept and lived there. Her burnt orange comforter was bunched up at the foot of her bed and her matching pillow was on the floor. The Doctor glanced in the full length mirror Donna had propped up against the wall. He froze as her hat box caught his eye, sitting on the chair behind him.

He strode over to the box and looked at it. He remembered her talking about the planet of hats. he had meant to take her there, but he never had the chance. He watched as a tear and then another and another fell onto the lid of the hat box. This time he didn't try to stop them as they rolled down his cheeks.

He tentatively opened the hat box. When he saw what was inside, he hurriedly slammed the lid on the fez and stetson inside and fled the room.


	5. Amy and Rory's Bedroom

He sat in the hallway and leaned up against Donna's bedroom door as he cried. After a few minutes, his tears dried and he stood up and faced the door across the hall.

The door was the same color as their house's front door. It was TARDIS blue with "Pond" spelled out in silver letters like house numbers. The Doctor smiled at the words "Come along" that he had scrawled above their name soon after Amy had started to travel with him.

His hand hovered above the doorknob. He watched as his hand shook fearfully before he grasped the handle and went inside.

The Doctor could almost see an invisible line that divided the room in two. On Rory's side, everything was clean and orderly and put away. A photo of him and Amy sat on his nightstand. A different photo of the two of them sat on Amy's nightstand, next to the replica of the TARDIS she had made as a child. Amy's side of the room was a mess compared to Rory's. Clothes hung out of her dresser and her floor length mirror had things hanging off of it. Their comforter was pulled up to their pillows. Amy's side was slightly ruffled as if she had jumped on it after Rory had made it that morning. Their pillows were still indented like they had just gotten up and were planning on coming back.

The Doctor sat down on Amy's side of the bed and picked up the picture of her and Rory.

"Come along, Pond," he tried out with his Scottish accent. He smiled through his tears. He now sounded like he could be Amy's grandfather.

He gently eased open the drawer on Amy's nightstand and picked up what was inside.

He looked at the doll of his last face. He frowned as he reached back in the drawer and pulled out another doll. This one looked like Amy. He looked at the dolls as tears started to fall in earnest down his face.

He quickly placed the dolls back, shut the drawer and ran from the room.


	6. Clara's Bedroom

He tried to stop his tears as he stood facing Clara's door. He had never actually looked at the door. It was always dark when he went in.

Clara's door was red with her name stamped in gold circular Gallifreyan near the top. A small picture of a souffle was underneath her name. He quickly opened the door and walked into the familiarity of Clara's bedroom.

The chair that the Doctor usually occupied sat in the corner next to her bookshelf. Her bookshelf was covered in books by H. G. Wells, Jules Verne and other science fiction writers and an ipod from 2050 playing "Hungry Like The Wolf" by Duran Duran quietly. Their time on the Cold War submarine had brought Clara and Professor Grisenko close and ever since then, she had like listening to Ultravox and Duran Duran, especially "Hungry Like The Wolf". He walked over and turned off the music.

He walked over and sat on Clara's bed. Her red comforter, bordered with her name written in gold circular Gallifreyan, was pulled up to her pillow. He studied the few photos that were pinned to the wall next to her bed. One showed Angie and Artie on the Spacey-Zoomer ride at Webley's World of Wonders. Another was of Clara and Professor Grisenko talking in the dining area of the Cold War submarine. The Doctor's eyes lingered on the photo of his last face. The one he had taken of himself in Caliburn House. His eyes rested on a photo of little Clara with her parents. Fresh tears sprang into the Doctor's eyes and he quickly turned away from the photos.

He walked back over to the bookshelf and picked up Clara's book "101 Places to See". He quickly flipped through it all and looked at every place in the book. He wanted to take Clara to 101 places. He wanted to take her to more than just 101 places.

The Doctor suddenly became very afraid. Clara would one day leave and he would be alone again. The girl that was seared onto his hearts wouldn't be able to see all 101 places and more. He didn't want to lose her.

He stumbled back in fear. When the back of his legs hit the edge of Clara's bed, he crumpled to the floor. He clutched "101 Places to See" to his chest like a lifeline. He bowed his head as a steady stream of tears poured down his face onto the cover of "101 Places to See".


	7. Forever

**So, this is the last chapter. I was wondering whether to write a chapter with River's bedroom, but since she never really traveled with the Doctor like that, I wasn't so sure. If you want me to write a River chapter, then PM me or say so in the reviews. If I get enough people, I'll write one and get it up as soon as I can. In the meantime, here's this chapter. It's a bit Whouffley. I hope you all like it. Thank you to all of you who followed, favorited, reviewed. It means loads. Okay, I'm going to stop writing this now so that you can read the actual chapter.**

Clara walked into the TARDIS control room from the garage where she had parked her motorbike. She placed her helmet and jacket on the seat she usually occupied.

"Doctor?" Clara called. Her voice echoed back to her in the empty control room. She didn't know where this new Doctor like to spend his time, so she decided to go to her bedroom.

As she reached the door, she could hear someone sniffing inside. She slowly opened the door and quietly walked inside. The Doctor looked up at her from his spot on the floor. He was leaning up against her bed and clutched the book "101 Places to See" to chest. Clara quickly grew concerned as she saw the silver streaks that his tears left as he cried silently. She hadn't ever seen this Doctor cry.

She slowly walked over to him. Before she could sit down next to him, he set her book down and got up onto his knees. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his head in her stomach. She could feel her shirt start to get damp as she tangled her fingers in his short silver hair and hugged him close.

"I'm sorry," the Doctor whispered. "I'm sorry I can't be him...but...please. Please don't leave me.

Clara stood in shock as the Doctor continued to cry into her stomach.

"Why would I? You're still the Doctor. I'll stay as long as time will allow," Clara whispered to him.

"That's not long enough," he said fiercely. "Rose left and my hearts broke. I didn't think I would ever be able to pick up the pieces. Martha left and all I felt was guilt. Guilt that I didn't try hard enough. Then Donna left and I became a madman. When Amy, Rory, and River left, everything broke. I forced myself into solitary confinement for years. Years and years and years. I don't want to find out what will happen to me when I lose my Clara."

His tears continued to soak Clara's shirt as she ran her hands through his hair, trying to calm him.

"Shh. I'm still here. I'm not leaving," she whispered. She gently pulled his arms off of her and kneeled down so they were face to face. She reached up and rested her hand against his cheek. He leaned into her hand. "I'll stay as long as you'll have me."

The Doctor stared deep into Clara's eyes as if searching for something.

"Forever," he whispered pleadingly.

She smiled. She leaned forward and kissed his forehead softly. He closed his eyes at her touch.

"Forever it is then," she whispered as she slowly pulled back. The Doctor sighed and smiled in contentment.


	8. River's Bedroom

**Hello. I finally wrote the River chapter. Apologies to MysteriousMindBlockedHeart for the long wait. I didn't mean for it to take this long.**

**I wrote this chapter so that it fits between Amy and Rory's bedroom and Clara's bedroom. I thought that that would be the most plausible place for it to be. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.**

He stood and faced River's door, frantically trying to wipe away his tears. She wouldn't have appreciated them getting her favorite carpet wet.

He studied the wooden door as his tears subsided. It looked like any other door leading to a professor's office that you would find at a university campus. On the smoked, sound proofed glass, "Professor River Song" was etched. As his tears fully stopped, he stepped forward and wrapped smartly like she always liked him doing whenever she stayed. After a few moments of pretending to wait for an answer and knowing he would get none, he slowly opened the door and walked inside.

He immediately tripped over the TARDIS blue rug on the floor. He chuckled as he hoisted himself off the floor and remembered all the times his previous incarnation had done that and had been laughed at by River. He looked around and took in the sparsely furnished bedroom. She never stayed for long and when she did come, everything she brought was necessary and was taken with her when she left.

He went and sat on the one piece of furniture that could be sat on. The blue comforter that matched the rug, whisped slightly in the silence. His eyes fell on the only piece of furniture in the room.

There were only two things on River's nightstand. The Doctor tentatively picked up the framed photograph of River's parents. It had been taken when River had still been known as Mels. Amy's eyes were filled with joy as she laughed, hanging onto Rory's shoulder for support. Rory seemed to be in his own little world as he stared lovingly at his future wife. The Doctor quickly put it down before he could start crying again.

His eyes then fell on River Song's diary. He hesitated before reaching out and picking up. he held it in his hands for a few minutes before slowly opening the front cover. In River's handwriting, the word "spoilers" adorned the front page like a warning. The Doctor smiled and ignored the warning as he flipped to the next page.

He started to read about his and River's adventures from her point of view. Half way through, he started to cry. His tears fell and dotted the pages of his wife's diary of their adventures. When he reached the entry of their last adventure together, he slammed the book shut and stared at the front cover. Tears started to fall in earnest and he started to sob uncontrollably. He hastily put the book back on the nightstand and fled the physically bare, but memory filled room.


End file.
